


Milkshakes

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: Post season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. You Deserve to Be Saved, Too

It wasn't easy, but Dean had discovered a spell that would let him enter the Empty for one hour and take him to Castiel.  
When he saw his angel laying there, asleep, he ran over, fell to his knees and placed his left hand on Cas's right shoulder. The opposite shoulder that Cas had grabbed to pull Dean out of Hell so many years ago. No handprint would be burned onto Cas's skin though.  
"Cas, buddy. Castiel, you've got to wake up! Please! Cas! I don't have much time. Wake up, Cas! I need you!" The hunter cried. "I love you, too, Cas!"  
Something happened when Dean said those last five words.  
There was a rumble all throughout the Empty. Like a 9.6 Earthquake.  
Dean looked around, feeling the shaking but unable to see anything except for Cas's body in front of him.  
"Cas! Wake up!" Dean shook his angel. "I've got to get you out of here!"  
More shaking and a loud noise now echoed throughout the Empty.  
Suddenly, Cas stirred and the shaking stopped. The Empty went quiet.  
Cas opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, "Dean?"  
Dean smiled through his tears, "Heya, Cas."  
"Dean, are you really here?" Cas questioned. He had seen Dean in his memories and was unsure if this was real.   
"I am. I'm here to....how's it go? Grip you tight and raise you from perdition," Dean tearfully smiled as quoted some of the first words his angel ever spoke to him. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, Cas. I'm sorry I just let you go without letting you know how I really felt. I love you. Of course I love you! What makes you think you can't have me? I want you! I want you to have me! I need you! My life isn't complete without you, Cas. I can't be truly happy knowing that you're trapped in here for eternity. I need you by my side," Dean focused on Cas's face.  
"Dean," Cas spoke softly. "I belong here. I made a deal to save Jack. I am supposed to be here."  
"Fuck that, Cas! Don't you think you deserved to be saved?" Dean gruffed.  
Cas furrowed his brow, "Are you just going to quote everything I said to you the night we met?"  
"Uhhhh...no," Dean smirked. "But seriously....fuck that deal. You gave the Empty Billie. It owes you now."  
Cas sat up, "How do you plan on getting me out of here? What's your plan for getting me past it?"  
"Just...grab your hand and say the spell. Same way I got in," Dean helped Cas to his feet.  
"Dean. I don't think it will be that easy."  
"Why not? It was that easy getting in here," Dean shrugged.  
"Because the Empty is sitting right behind you," Cas pointed.  
Dean spun around, "Meg?"  
The Empty rolled it's eyes, "I only look like Meg."  
Dean side stepped in front of Cas, trying to protect him.  
"Why are you trying to take him? He made his deal. He knew the price of his happiness," The Empty grinned smuggly. "Maybe if you weren't so, attractive, he would still be alive."  
"Look, you wanted Billie. He delivered her to you. You owe him!" Dean barked. "He sacrificed his life to save me and give you Billie to torture for eternity! Now you give him back to me!"  
"You want you little lap dog back?" The Empty smiled. "Fine. His memories and regrets are pretty loud and they're annoying the shit out of me anyway!"  
"Really? That easy?" Dean was puzzled. He expected a fight.  
"Yeah. But on one condition," The Empty sat back in her chair. "Castiel has to cut out his grace and return to earth as human and useless as you."  
"If I cut out my grace, you'll really let me go?" Cas moved to Dean's side and grabbed his angle blade from inside his trenchcoat sleeve. "Where would I leave my grace? What would happen to it?"  
"You'd give it to me. I'd keep it. Got no use for it here, but it might be a nice trinket for my collection," the Empty smirked.  
Cas raised his blade to his throat, "Okay. It's a deal."  
Dean spun around to see Cas slit his throat and his grace flow out, encircling the Empty's chair.  
There was a flash of light and everything went dark.  
The next thing Dean and Cas knew, they were outside, standing on a dirt road just a few feet from the Impala, Cas's throat healed with a slight scar to forever remind him of his now lost grace.  
Dean starred at him for what seemed like forever.  
"What is it, Dean?" Cas cocked his head slightly. "Is everything okay?"  
Dean took a deep breath, "Welcome home, Cas!"  
Dean took a step forward, grabbed his fallen angel's face in his hands and pulled his face to his, saying "I'm never letting you go again!" before pressing his lips onto Cas's. 


	2. The Milkshake Brings The Dean To The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been top side for 2 weeks now

Castiel has been top side for two weeks now. Two glorious weeks living in the bunker with Dean, Sam and Eileen.  
Movie nights and double dates. Dean's homecooked burgers. Feeling the sun on his face in a dsitinctly different way than he felt it as an angel, better, warmer than the last time he was human. He was finally happy. Truly happy. And he knew that Dean felt the same way. Everything was perfect. 

Sometimes he and Eileen would joing the boys on hunts, sometimes they would sit them out. Sometimes Sam and Eileen would tackle their own cases, while he and Dean tackled another case.

Sometimes they would just take it easy, sleeping in, cuddled up together in their bed.

Cas loved just laying there, feeling the heat from Dean's body, as they watched old cowboy movies and Dean ran his fingers through the former angel's hair. Cas felt loved. He knew he was loved. He knew he was in love with Dean and he knew Dean was in love with him. 

Dean had taken to calling him Angel whenever it was just the two of them. Cas liked it. A memory of the past.  
Cas especially liked it when they snuggled in bed in the wee hours of the morning, and Dean would mumble, half asleep still, "I love you, my angel."  
Cas would always kiss the hunter's forehead and wrap him tighter in his arms. 

* * *

One particular early afternoon, Cas was sat in the library, reading one of the Bunker's many books, this one on Biblical mythology. He wanted to see what they got wrong and what they got right.

Sam and Eileen were on a hunt and Dean was out getting groceries for the next week.

Cas couldn't remember the last time he was alone in the bunker.

His stomach grumbled. The sensation was still a strange feeling for him, but he enjoyed it. He knew that this meant he would get to eat and he very much enjoyed eating. 

Cas stood up, lay his book on the chair, and made his way into the kitchen.

He walked to the fridge and peaked inside. He still wasn't a very good cook, and they didn't have much food, hence why Dean was out.

"We have ice cream!" Cas smiled, remembering the strawberry ice cream in the freezer. "I think I will make myself a milkshake."

Cas grabbed the half empty jug of milk from the fridge and the ice cream carton in the freezer and walked over towards the blender.

"I wonder if milkshakes really do attract the boys," he smiled as he scoop the ice cream and poured the milk into the blender.

Once his drink was finished, he took one of the big glasses and poured the milk shake into it. 

He grabbed a green straw, stuck it in the glass, and took a sip, "Mmmmmmm!"

"Honey! I'm home!" Dean called out dorkily.

Cas stared down at his milkshake in disbelief, "It really does attract the boys!"

"What attracts the boys?" Dean asked as he hauled two loads of groceries in at the same time.

"My milkshake," Cas said as-matter-of-factly.

Dean coughed, "Your what?"

"My milkshake!" Cas grinned as he shoved his drink at Dean.

"Oh! That kind of milkshake!" Dean laughed as he took a sip. "Mmmmm! I thought you meant the milkshake in that song."

"I did. Isn't that song about milkshakes?" Cas watched Dean put the food away.

"No, Cas," Dean organized the meat and veggies in the fridge. "It's about sex or something."

"Oh," Cas took another sip from his milkshake. "Dean, why haven't we had sex yet?"

Dean dropped the sack of potatoes on the floor, "What?"

"From what I understand, you and I are boyfriends, right?" Cas set down his milkshake and walked over to help Dean pick up the potatoes. "We kiss. We cuddle every night as we fall asleep. We dance together. We've even held hands on walks. Why haven't we had sex yet?"

Dean blushed, flustered, "Um. Well. I...I..."

"You've had a lot of sex, Dean. I just thought you would want to have sex with me," Cas took the potatoes from Dean's hands and put all the potaoes in the drawer.

Dean was at a lost for words. He did want to take their relationship to the next level. But he was afraid. He had never had sex with a dude before. What if he wasn't any good? What if he didn't do it right?

Cas finished putting away the groceries as Dean just stood there watching him.

"Cas, I," Dean stumbled forward. "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you. I do. I just, I just don't know if I'll be any good at it."

"Are you good at having sex with women, Dean," Cas turned around to look at the flustered hunter.

"Well, yeah," Dean puffed his chest out a bit.

"Then why wouldn't you be good at sex with me?"

"Because, Cas, it's different. You're a dude! I've never fucked a dude before!"

"Neither have I, Dean."

Cas picked up his milkshake and left the room.

Dean stood there in silence for a moment before turning around and going after him.

"Cas, wait!" Dean caught up to Cas and pulled the back of his right arm to turn him around. "Look, if you want to have sex, we'll have sex."

Starring into Dean's eyes deeply, "I don't just want to have sex, Dean. I want to make love to you. I _want_ you to want to make love to me."

Cas and Dean just starred intently at each other.

Dean gulped, "Cas, I, I, I want to make love to you. I do. I have imagined it many times. You have no idea how many times it's played out in my mind. Every time I look at you, I have to fight every urge in my body not to grab you and tear your clothes off."

"Then why don't you," Cas sipped his milkshake. 

"Because," Dean took a heavy sigh. "Because I am afraid I won't be as good at it and you'll stop loving me."

"Dean," Cas cupped Dean's face in his right hand. "I could never stop loving you. I have loved you for 12 years. I'm yours for eternity."

Cas leaned in and kissed the hunter's lips.

Dean breathed heavily.

"When you're ready, I'll be ready," Cas smiled and took another sip of his milkshake.

"Okay, my angel," Dean smiled and took a sip from Cas's straw. "I'm almost ready."


End file.
